


Cause That's What Young Love Is All About

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East)



Series: Big Gay High School AU [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome
Summary: The next time Fernand saw Berkut was at another game.Only Berkut wasn't playing.





	Cause That's What Young Love Is All About

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you today by Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
> Because that is totally Fernand's theme song. =)

Fernand was a bitch. He was well aware of this.

He was a prissy bitch. Especially when someone caught his eye.

Many said that he'd never quite grown out of the pulling pig tails stage.

Maybe they were right.

Most of Fernand's crushes didn't last long. He had high standards, and no one had managed to meet them.

Except Clive.

But Fernand wasn't about to think about that.

Not when there was another now.

 

~

 

The next time Fernand saw Berkut was at another game.

Only Berkut wasn't playing.

Several members of Fernand's team all let out an audible groan when they noticed where Fernand's gaze had gone.

Berkut was leaning against the bleachers by the bench.

Clive reacted quickly, grabbing the grate on Fernand's helmet and turning the other blond to face him.

"Fernand... Gray's not even here to cover!" Clive said, sounding a little desperate.

Fernand nodded dumbly, eyes wide.

He had told Clive the bare minimum of details about what had gone on between him and Berkut the last time they had met.

Fernand had seconds to register the nervousness of Clive's gaze, or the way he wasn't looking at _Fernand_ , but over his shoulder.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Excuse me." The smooth voice came from behind Fernand, and for all that Fernand didn't jump, he started to sweat.

A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Clive was watching with a horrified expression.

Fernand couldn't see Berkut very well with his helmet on, so he pulled it off. He was aware too late that his hair was probably a mess.

He turned to look at the brunette, surprised somehow that he was actually there.

Maybe Fernand had been entertaining too many fantasies about this very situation.

Fernand was staring, open mouthed, he knew. But he couldn't stop it any more than he could stop the instinctive heat in his gut.

Then Berkut had to _lean in_.

His mouth was dangerously close to Fernand's ear. Fernand could _smell_ Berkut.

He was going to faint.

"Impress me, pet. And maybe I'll reward you." Berkut's voice was a low hum, like liquid velvet.

God, Fernand wanted to drown in it.

Then Berkut was gone, and Clive was shaking his shoulders lightly.

"Fernand!?" He asked, concern making his voice a little too loud.

Fernand blinked, coming back to himself somewhat.

He didn't respond to Clive, heart hammering with adrenaline.

He put his helmet back on and got into formation.

 

~

 

Fernand honestly believed that he had played one of the worst games of his life.

They had won, but barely, and he had to admit, it was only because of Lukas' and Clive's ability to communicate without words or even having to look at each other, really.

Once upon a time Fernand had been green with jealousy over it. But that was then, and this was now.

Now.

Now Fernand was on his knees, behind the bleachers.

The game was over and most had gone home.

A few people were lingering to chat with Gray who had shown up after the game.

But Fernand didn't care.

It was _now_.

Fernand was on his knees, mouth full of Berkut's cock.

Maybe some would think this was an unfair reward for winning. But the truth was, sucking cock was something that Fernand loved but didn't allow himself to enjoy often.

It was usually seen as a demeaning activity, and Fernand had a reputation to uphold.

But there was something about Berkut that spoke directly to his cock and primitive brain.

 _Worthy_.

That was what it said, and Fernand wasn't about to argue.

Not when Berkut was choking him perfectly, his boot grinding into Fernand's cock.

Fernand could only moan helplessly, spit dribbling down his chin obscenely.

"Do you like it, dear?" Berkut asked with an affectionate smile.

The hand that wasn't fisted in his hair to keep him still came to trace across his stretched lips.

Fernand let out a high pitched whine in response.

Berkut laughed softly and ground his toe down harder against Fernand.

Fernand choked on spit and his own moan, but Berkut didn't stop.

"You really want everyone to know, don't you?" Berkut asked, sounding vaguely breathless.

Fernand couldn't deny that the way his eyes widened wasn't entirely fear.

"You gonna come for me, pet?" Berkut asked, thrusting particularly deep into Fernand's mouth.

He tried to let out an eager moan, but it turned into a confused noise when Berkut pulled away suddenly.

"Wh-what?" Fernand's voice was shot.

God, everyone would truly know that he'd been choking on cock.

Berkut tucked himself back into his pants, cock still hard and flushed, and Fernand was beyond confused.

"You didn't impress me today." Berkut said with a chilling smile.

And then he turned and left, leaving Fernand kneeling, hard and wanting, and even more in love than before.


End file.
